


Letters to Peko

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Archive of Our Own mirror for my in-character letter blog.</p><p>"Peko,</p><p>I’ve been awake for a week now, and you’re still not out of your pod. I mean--wow, that. I could word that better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to tell you before you start reading that I have no idea how frequently this will update. However, I'm rather proud of it, so it should be fairly often.
> 
> Enjoy.

Peko,

I’ve been awake for a week now, and you’re still not out of your pod. I mean, wow, that. I could word that better.

I’ve been out of my pod for a week now, and you’re still in yours. Every night, I dream about you waking up—how you’ll take the news of our previous selves, the questions you’ll ask… The conversations we’ll have to have.

We have a lot to talk about, don’t we? I still can’t believe you think so lowly of yourself—I still can’t believe you don’t know how highly I think of you.

I wish I’d told you how much I love you. I wish I’d told you how much you meant to me. I’m so sorry I never did.

Please wake up soon. I miss you so much.  
\- Fuyuhiko.


	2. Day Ten

Peko,

Today’s a bad day. I don’t really have anything to say, I just wanted to talk to you a little bit.

I’m sitting beside you right now, actually. Your vitals look good—steady heartbeat, normal breathing pattern. You’re perfectly relaxed—more relaxed than I’ve ever seen you, and it’s a little weird, but I could get used to it.

Your brainwaves are still flatlined. I’m glad I’m not the only one in mourning, or I’d be scared everyone would ask to pull the plugs.

I’ll do anything to keep that machine on for you. I promise I’ll make sure they don’t do a thing. I’ll protect you like you protected me.

Maybe sometime soon I’ll tell you about my bad days—for now, I’m just glad to sit beside you and write to you. You know, I heard somewhere that if you talk to someone who’s in a coma, it’ll help, and that they can hear you.

I think I’ll try that.

I miss you,  
\- Fuyuhiko.


	3. Day Thirteen

Peko,

You’re still not moving or anything. I’m really, really scared—what if you never wake up? What if I’m alone now? Not that I don’t deserve it, but—I can’t help but be selfish, I can’t help but need you by my side.

Sorry this one’s short, but I’ll come visit you later. I started reading you this series Sonia suggested—maybe I’m silly, but it seems to me like you’re more relaxed when I leave, now.

Love always, and I miss you,  
\- Fuyuhiko


	4. Day Twenty-Six

Peko,

Hey. Sorry it’s been a little while—I did something and they wouldn’t let me near anything sharp for a few days. It’s nothing too terrible, and they were really overreacting. Or maybe I was. I don’t know anymore.

Research is going really slowly. Every day, I get a little more scared that we’re not going to be able to help you or any of the others. I have nightmares sometimes that we’ll try something and it’ll kill all of you instead of waking you up.

I really shouldn’t be treating these letters as a diary, and I’m sorry.

I hope you’re dreaming, and that you’re dreaming of something happy, like that festival we snuck off to when we were little. I’ll never forget puppy-dog eyeing that vendor into giving us those packages of watame, or eating it while we watched the fireworks.

Or, admittedly, the terrible scolding we got when we came home. I was so glad when they just fussed at us and sent us to bed.

I’m going to start reading our research material even when I’m not working—I want to take you to another festival when you wake up. I want to year your voice again. Mostly, I just want you to wake up.

I miss you.  
\- Fuyuhiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The 'something' Fuyuhiko did was cutting a vertical line over his missing eye. Of course, the headcanon for most is that he took Junko's eye, though we have no way of knowing if this is true or not yet. To add to this, someone on tumblr suggested that after he woke, Fuyuhiko might've seen that there was no scar where Peko had cut him and done it himself with a razor. This has been my firm headcanon since I read it.
> 
> Thank you for your time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Mirror: letterstopeko.tumblr.com


End file.
